Sango's Twisted Fate
by OctoberMourning
Summary: Sango decided to stay with Naraku instead of seeking to avenge her village. Now she works with Kohaku and does bidding willingly...or unwilligly. How will Kagura's appearance and wish to escape Naraku affect her? yuri lime
1. Sango

What if Sango had stayed with Naraku? How would the story have changed if she had become evil, one of the bad guys?

"Sango? Sango…Awaken!" Narku's voice resonated through the darkness of Sango's mind.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself starring at the ceiling of a dark room. She turned her head and saw that she was in a mansion. Sitting up, she saw Naraku sitting at the end of her futon. He was starring at her with piercing eyes, slightly hooded, but she wasn't afraid. He was looking at her, emotionless.

Of course, Sango didn't know yet that his name was Naraku. She knew him as the young lord of the castle. She remembered him finding her when she escaped her gravesite the night before.

Now, she had awoken from her slumber to Naraku's call. She had felt no desire to wake any earlier, because she felt no purpose…no reason.

The truth was, though Sango couldn't realize it, that she had been severely traumatized. Her heart and her mind had been damaged severely. She no longer felt emotions other than hatred and anger, subconsciously feeling that all other emotions were the source of pain. Once she felt them again, the emotions like love and desire; she would feel that pain. The only thing she clung to, was her brother. Though she would never express it openly.

The events of the night before flashed through her mind; Her family and comrades murdered by her brother, being buried alive then being cared for by the young lord. Naraku was bringing those images back to the surface. He was trying to stir up old feelings, so he could use them to his advantage. His plan didn't work, because Sango responded with nothing…She felt emptiness and no self worth…She had lost everything, so she had nothing to lose, so she had nothing. Nothing mattered besides herself and her brother.

Sango viewed demons as the main source for all her pain, and she was itching to spill the blood of a demon. Any demon, a demon that would fight back and give her hell. Naraku was just the man to give her the opportunities. Ironic, she thought, that she would be taking orders from a demon to kill other demons. She knew now that he must be a demon; she realized that he was inside her head. It was twisted, and she liked it.

"I have someone I need you to confront, Sango. His name is Inuyasha, and I need you to fight him, almost to the brink of death." He put on a slight smirk. "You are not to kill him…just barley. Play with him, have a good time. God knows you need it." He took out his hive and one insect buzzed out. "This will show you the way. Oh, which reminds me. You've lost your little demon cat, and I can't have you lagging behind on foot. This will be your new transportation." He motioned to the open screen door to the right of Sango.

It was a black dragon, more menacing and larger than Ah-Un. It had one head, large wings and a long tale. Its eyes were slanted and cold, the color blue of ice. On its back, was a leather saddle. Sango stood and approached it slowly.

When she walked, she noticed for the first time how sore her body was. She had rested just long enough for her wounds to close securely.

"Its an ice dragon. I thought it would be a suiting transfer from your old counterpart, don't you think?" Naraku commented.

Sango put out a hand to the dragons head, and touched the side of its slender cheek lightly.

"Its name?" She asked. It was the first time she had spoken since she didn't know when, and it felt and sounded strange.

"Yukiko. If I remember, you are good with animals?"

"I can manage." She walked back to the side of her futon and strapped on her boomerang.

She slipped on to the beasts back, and was soon following the insect toward her first target.


	2. Sango vs Inuyasha

Sango Vs. Inuyasha

I am trying to keep the plot as close to the actual anime as possible (except for the dragon), with the alternative twist of "what if Sango had been evil". This is where Sango confronts Inuyasha for the fisrt time. But this time, Sango is fully healed...the outcome will be very different.

The insect lead her to an open field, where she saw Inuyasha and his companions walking along a beaten path. Sango already had formulated a battle plan along the way. Her strategy would be to separate Inuyasha from his friends. She had never fought him before, and she didn't know what hidden talents his friends would have. Now upon closer inspection, using poison gas on the dog half-demon would be very effective.

Sango leaned forward in her seat, "Yukiko, when I jump off, go after the other two."

The dragon growled in understanding.

Sango lifted her weapon above her head, and let it fly. Inuyasha dodged just in time, jumping back. That was just what she wanted. Before Haraikuts came back Sango jumped off Yukiko and fell through the air to meet it. She caught the weapon and continued her free fall towards Inuyasha. Weapon arched behind her in her right hand, she fell atop him with a crushing blow from her bone boomerang. He barely blocked in time. The earth where he had stood just moments before was now laden with a crater. Sango wasted no time with explanation and charged after him. Her face showed no expression, her lips were slightly pursed and her breath was still steady.

From Inuyasha's point of view, he saw a a black blur fall through the air and charge him out of no where. The assailent was swift and unrelenting. It was all he could do to dodge the first attack.

Meanwhile, Yukiko zoomed through the air towards Miroku and Kagome. Miroku opened his wind tunnel but his effort was worthless once the dragon shot ice through it's open mouth. The ice enveloped his hand, freezing it into a fist, rendering it useless. Kagome tried for an arrow, but the dragon easily dodged. Yukiko didn't attack, only kept them at bay from Sango and Inuyasha.

"What the hell? Who are you?!" Inuyasha growled at his assailant.

"Inuyasha, dont hurt her!" Miroku cautioned, "She's a human!" Miroku had just recieved the information on the young woman from Myoga, who had jumped to him as soon as the woman had been seen flying through the air. He explained to him and Kagome and Shippo how the woman was a demon slayer.

Inuyasha never got a response from the woman. He was now blocking Sango's barrage of heated attacks from her Haraikuts with his Tetsuiga. She swung across and down at him, slowly advancing toward him as he tried to keep his distance. He was trying to break away from her and put some distance between them, but he couldn't dodge, but only block.

Sango's plan was now to separate him from his sword, but he was hanging on to it for dear life. Suddenly, she increased her speed in a complex attack. Holding her weapon at arms length, she spun rapidly, aiming for his sword. Every swing made contact and the sword went flying. Continuing her momentum, she brought down the boomerang with full force toward the ground with both hands. The attack made contact, right in Inuyasha's chest.

Kagome witnessed the blow. "Inuyasha!" She screamed her concern. She wanted to run to him, but that was imposible with a dragon breathing down her neck.

He felt his body dig into the ground, this time his body was in the crater. He felt all the air in his lungs leave his body and his whole body go numb.

_Who is the human? How could she do this to me... with out me putting in so much as a fight? I didn't even attack her once...!_

Before he could have a chance to get up again, Sango took out her secret weapon. She threw down a capsule of poison powder next to his head, the fumes erupting over him. He coughed and spit like an angry cat, unable even to make an effort to cover his face. The poison would numb his muscles, while keeping him completely conscious. It was perfect to finish the job.

Sango straddled her legs on either side of his hips and bent close to his body.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she saw the woman climb on top of him. It didn't look as if Inuyasha could defend himself any more. The outburst earned her a frozen leg by Yukiko.

It was useless for Kagome to try and escape, and more demon insects were now buzzing a perimeter around Miroku.

"It seems your ribs are already broken." She tilted her head to one side. "How about your arm? I enjoy a good chase." She took out her sword and pulled up the material of his right arm. "Not that I think you can get away…" Inuyasha could tell from her eyes, since her mouth was covered, that she was smiling. A smile that he was familiar with…

The sword made a clean cut through his flesh, clean to the bone. Even if he had wanted to, Inuyasha could not scream. Before his thought became as useless as the rest of him he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Sango acted as if she didnt hear him. She was busy positioning the side of her blade at his bone.

_SNAP_

His bone in his upper arm snapped under the pressure of Sango's hand on her sword.

The pain was so searing that Inuyasha overcame the poison. His left fist came to meet with the side of Sango's face. Her face whipped across, but her body stayed on top of his.

She looked down at him with a red cheek and laughing eyes. She put a finger to the pressure point in his neck at the ready. "I wish you could see all of my face…" She leaned her face down to his ear to whisper, "My beautiful smile would be the last thing you would see before I defeated you."

She lifted her sword and thrust it behind her with one arm into his left thigh. She felt it hit the bone, and she turned the blade. Tears escaped Inuyasha's eyes, consciousness already slipping away before she used the pressure point.

Sango gazed down at her victim. She wondered if she should stay behind and break a few more bones, but it wasn't as fun to cut him up if the torture couldn't make him scream... She had tired of the game, so she stood and called for her dragon.

While flying away back towards Naraku, Sango looked back on the scene. Miroku had freed Kagome, and they were both racing towards Inuyasha's limp body. He lay where she had left him, flat on his back, lying in a pool of his blood.


	3. The Second Mission

The Second Mission

"Good work Sango. Inuyasha should be out for a few days, at least." Naraku smiled down at a kneeling Sango. "I wasn't sure if you could do it, but apparently you are a genetic freak of nature, when it comes to humans. Now, tonight you should rest. Tomorrow you will be sent off on another mission." He left Sango alone at the table.

She had expected something like this. He had wanted to test her skills, not just to get Inuyasha out of commission to go after a shard without interference.

Naraku was now alone in his room. He sat beside a lighted lantern and brooded. _Sango…Her reputation doesn't do her justice. She truly is the best demon slayer of them all. But when she's angry, that's when she shines. In her anger she throws away all caution. Now, all her emotion is gone but anger and hate. Perfect…once she gets irate, she will be unstoppable. _This got him thinking. _Unstoppable? _

The problem was that Naraku was thinking of putting a Sacred Jewel Shard inside her body. Now, he wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

_Preposterous, that woman wouldn't turn on me. She is twisted, but she could never over come me. If she wasn't human, I could have taken her heart… _

He decided that he would go ahead with his original plan. Tomorrow, he would put a shard into Sango's body, to increase her strength, and stamina.

The next morning, Sango and Kohaku rose early answering to their master's call. They sat at the table in, and found food waiting for them. They ate their rice, soup and pastries quietly. They didn't speak until Naraku gave them their orders. They both had yet to change into their demon hunting uniforms.

The plan was that Kohaku and Sango would go on Yukiko to a location that the insects would lead them to.

Sango noticed that Naraku never told them before hand where they were going. She speculated that the idea was for them not to be able to reveal his plot in case they were intercepted.

Once they were there, the pair would find a serpent demon that had found a shard. They were to destroy the serpent demon and retrieve it.

The slayers nodded.

"Oh, and before you go Sango, I have a present for you." He took out a shard from his kimono.

Sango rose and stood before Naraku. He put his free hand to the back of her neck and pulled her head to his chest. She felt him separate the front of her kimono and slide his warm hand inside. He wrapped it around her middle, and caressed down her back. Piercing through her skin, he placed the jewel fragment at the base of her spine. When done, he retracted his hand and she stood straight.

"Feel any difference?" He asked.

There was no answer.

The pair changed and gathered their weapons. Yukiko was waiting for them outside in the garden, and soon they were off.

Naraku returned to his room and sat by Kanna and her mirror. Through the mirror, he watched the slayers on their progress. He watched as Sango and her brother rode on the back of Yukiko. Kohaku sat in front of Sango, but Sango held the reigns. He narrowed his eyes… This looked like a gesture of protection. Could Sango still feel emotion like that towards her brother? He thought he had warped all those emotions out of her the night she was unconscious.

_No matter, _He thought, _I can't have her going completely insane can I? I only wish I could tell what she was thinking. If only I could get inside her head! _

This confused Naraku. He had an uncanny ability to sense what others were feeling, thus being able to manipulate him. The draw back to Sango's emotions being lost was that she couldn't express herself. She only felt anger when she was in battle, other wise she was lifeless. He couldn't get inside her head…

The slayer's mission was taking them a good distance away, so they probably wouldn't return for another few days. How to occupy his time, he wondered. Then he remembered an unfinished project. He smiled mischievously and left the room.

Down the hall on the other side of the mansion past the kitchen, he went down the stairs leading to the basement. The room was dark and damp, with no windows or lanterns. Naraku stopped in the doorway and leaned his shoulder on the right-hand wall.

"Good morning." He greeted into the darkness.

The room erupted in growls and roars. Red and green eyes opened and shone in the dark, starring at him. They were the eyes of various demons he was experimenting with. Some were molded together with other demons, to create ghastly beasts, some were incomplete and missing limbs left to die. All of them were prisoners of the basement and Naraku. In the center of the room, a pair of pink eyes fluttered open.

"Awake now, I see." Naraku stepped forward towards the female eyes. "I'm not so sure of you usefulness now that I have Sango…but you cant hurt, I'm sure." He lunged forward and dug his hand into the chest of the female form. Retracting his hand, he held her heart. "Don't worry, you don't need this. And hole in your body will heal soon." Naraku turned and walked up the stairs.

The pink eyes slowly shut, and the body slumped to the floor.


	4. The Slayer's Village

Author's Note: I just realized that I havnt given Shippo any lines! Well, he has a few in this one. I dont think many people care about him anyway...

The Slayer's Village

"I can't believe that wench overtook me so easily!" Inuyasha whined.

He was sitting on his rear around a dead campfire with the others. He was bandaged around his arm, legs and other various screaming hurt spots of his body.

Kagome at the moment was checking the tightness of his splints.

"Ouch! Why do you want to hurt me?" He yelled and yanked his leg away from Kagome.

"Well, if you would stop moving around like an over active puppy, I wouldn't have to fix your splints!" She scolded. Kagome got to her knees and tried to approach the leg again.

Inuyasha scooted farther away. "Get away! Why couldn't you just get something better from your bag of tricks?" He growled.

"I don't have anything better, and you wouldn't let me go home to _get_ anything better!"

Miroku chimed in, "Besides Inuyasha," he glanced in the patients direction, "I would think you wouldn't complain of pain over such a simple injury. I mean, it is just a broken leg and arm, don't half demons get over injuries quicker than us humans?"

"Yeah!" Kagome continued. She thought she knew what Miroku was going for. "Miroku and me got over our frost bite's _while _we were helping _you_!"

"Oh shut up! I'll be over these stupid scrapes by tomorrow…" Inuyasha groaned and lay on his stomach.

This was the signal for Kagome to check his splints. She crept over and worked the dressing. In the middle of tightening, she shot a wink at Miroku. He just smiled.

"Any way, what did you guys think of that girl? We didn't even catch her name." Inuyasha brought back the first topic again.

"Yeah, she left just as fast as she came. Her attack seemed so random." Kagome commented.

"Maybe not, who else would send someone to attack us besides Naraku? Their had to have been a reason." Miroku put his hand to his chin as he mused.

"But why?" Kagome asked.

"To delay us, why else?" Inuyasha threw over his shoulder.

"Good point…" the monk continued in thought, "why he delayed us is the question. Also, where did he get that woman with the dragon…."

"She wasn't demon, or half demon either…so why was she working for him? If she is that is..." Kagome sat back against a tree, now done with Inuyasha.

"She was demon slayer." Myouga said simply. He had just appeared on Inuyasha's shouler.

"A what?" The other two asked in unison.

"Myouga!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Where have you been?" He asked in a knowing tone.

"Well, Im here now right?" The flea laughed nervously.

"That doesn't make sense…" Kagome wondered, "Why would someone who's trained in the art of killing demons, work for one?"

"hat doesn't tell us where she came from or why she's working for Naraku, if she is." Shippo pointed out.

"Excuse me master Inuyasha, but I think I may remember how to locate the village." Myouga informed Inuyasha from his shoulder.

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha flicked off the flea. "You think you could have gotten this information to us sooner?!"

"Well, you see…I got called away."

"Yeah, I bet you did, called to save your own skin!"

"I did try to warn you, but she attacked so suddenly, there was no opportunity. I did expect for her to be a harsh opponent, but she didn't seem herself…"

"How do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Sango is a cautious fighter, thinking out her attacks and strategy before striking. That is why an opponent can overwhelm her when she is alone. When I saw her hit Inuyasha with that first strike, she held nothing back."

"Does that mean that's the only part of the fight you actually saw, you coward?" Shippo accused under his breathe. Kagome hushed him from her shoulder.

"So, what does that mean? Why has her fighting style changed?"

"I don't know. Did she say anything to you Inuyasha during the battle."

"Nothing worth telling. Just the usual 'I will kill you', and 'fear me', battle cries of the enemy." He shrugged.

"Hmm. In any case, we should make way for her village, or what's left of it. I heard that it was destroyed."

"What?!" The three exclaimed.

"Did Sango do it?" Inuyasha accused.

"I don't know." Myouga confessed.

"Then what's the point in going now, if we know she won't be their?" Kagome frowned.

"No, the village still hold some valuable information. That village is where the Secret Jewel Shard was created." Myouga explained.

"Now way! What are we waiting for? Lead the way Myouga!" Inuyasha started for the nearest road as fast as he could with his injuries. Kagome frowned at the effort.

"Right! Lets go!" Shippo sprang to Kagome.

Inuyasha pounded his fist into his palm. "I can't wait to take my revenge on that wench!" He growled.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku sounded appalled. "That demon slayer is still a woman, and we don't yet know whether she was tricked by Naraku or not. Using such language is not tasteful."

"Hey, whose side are you one?"

Miroku sighed. "Its such a shame really, I didn't even get to see her face underneath that mask. But her body…" The monks eyes clouded, "and her eyes!" His hand twitched at the thought.

Bonk!

Miroku grabbed at his head to stop the throbbing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"I'm with Inuyasha on this one, the monk deserved it." Shippo shook his head at the monk.

Some hour's later (it never does take them long to get anywhere does it?) the group was starring at a charred and ruined village. The gate surrounding it showed its once formidable state, but is too now sagged and drooped. The body count was endless… The village had once been large and prosperous. Along with the dead people of the village, thier were also corpses of slain demons. Every body had a weapon in hand or nearby, the numbers of demons had simply been too great. Of course Inuyasha and Miroku buried them, and Kagome gave each a prayer.

"We should survey the ruins and surrounding area." Miroku suggested. "Since Myouga doesn't know exactly what were looking for, we should also split up. At the end of the day, we will all meet up back her next to the graves."

The other's agreed and set off. Inuyasha used his nose, Miroku used his sixth sense, and Kagome simply looked for anything unusual.

At the end of the day, Kagome was the last one to return. Running and panting, it was obvious she had found something.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha ran to her.

"A cave! I f-found a cave…" She bent over panting.

Inuyasha carried her to the location she specified with Miroku, Shippo and Myouga not far behind.

"See! It has to be something, it has a seal and everything!" Kagome pointed.

"Right, so how do we get inside?" Inuyasha wondered.

Myouga gawked in admiration. "How did you find it? I knew the story, but I had no idea where she would be hidden…"

"Who?" The other's wondered.

"The creator of the sacred Jewel…"

Author's Note: Yeah, so we all know the story. I don't see the point in me boring you by telling it all over again. I only wrote this chapter so I could leave the Inuyasha gang at a suitable place…you know, so their side of the story didn't seem cut off or anything. I am sorry that this chapter is so long, and granted, for its length I myself see it rather boring. I promise the next one will be better.


	5. Enter: Kagura

Enter: Kagura

Back at Naraku's castle, the two demon hunters sat in gloomy darkness across from Naraku. He was clad in his usual attire of kimono, his hair long and kinky flowing around him. He leaned in a corner against a support beam, head tilted back. He peered down at Sango and Kohaku past his nose.

Sango and Kohaku were silent as usual, but their attention wasn't on their master. It was on the stranger standing next to him.

"Say hello, Kagura." He told the woman.

"Hello." She responded in a low husky tone.

Sango and Kohaku nodded.

Shortly after Naraku left to be with Kanna to observe his pawns in her mirror. The three were left alone.

Kagura stepped closer to Sango, who was still sitting, and kneeled down to look at her.

"You're not an incarnation like me or Kanna, are you?" The demon woman squinted at Sango. "Your completely human!" She looked to Kohaku. "Is he too?"

Sango said nothing, only nodded.

"Neither one of you seems to talk much." Kagura sighed. "It's a shame, Kanna doesn't talk much either on a regular basis, and Naraku only orders me around." Her expression turned a little sad at her realization.

She turned around suddenly and unfolded her fan. She stroked her tool with her fingers, played with it. "You know, you and me aren't much different, except I talk more." Kagura glanced over her shoulder to Sango. "We both work for he same man, were oppressed and cynical…" She searched for something more to connect them. "And we seem to have a love of pink." Her violet eyes twinkled.

"I am not like you." Sango spoke up.

"Oh?" Kagura turned around. "So you do talk. Why is that?" She raised an eyebrow from behind her fan.

"You seek freedom, I only seek blood."

Kagura narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to respond, lest Naraku over hear them. Speaking of freedom was dangerous talk.

Some time passed, and eventually Kagura was given her first assignment. She was to be at the front door of the mansion when the wolf demon tribe arrived. She did her duty well, killing all of them and sending off her dead messenger to Koga.

While she and the demon slayers waited for Koga to arrive, they were alone with each other while Naraku retreated somewhere else. Kagura took the opportunity to once again make conversation with Sango.

"Do you consider me you friend?" Sango asked after a while.

Sango rarely made much expression outside of fighting, so Kagura had to infer Sango's feelings on her own. She took this statement for irritation.

"Well, I told you before that theirs really no one else to talk to. You and me are both women, aren't we? Kanna and I are sisters, but I think you and me are…on closer fields?" Kagura searched for a way to explain.

"Hm."

"You know, fighting seems to be the only way that you express yourself. Don't you feel like taking a less tiring approach sometimes and talk about things? Don't you ever feel anything besides anger? Frustration maybe?" Kagura tried out the term.

"Frustration?" Sango asked.

Kagura smiled. A confused response was the most she had gotten all day. She inched closer to her from her knees on the floor.

"Yeah, frustration. With your brother or Naraku?"

Suddenly, Sango's eyes sparked and she lunged towards Kagura and tackled her to the ground.

"I feel frustration here…" Sango slipped her arm between their compressed bodies and pressed her hand between Kagura's leg and against the fabric of her kimono.

Kagura gasped. "Yes, I suppose that is a type of frustration, isn't it?" She drawled.

Sango was now supporting herself from on top of Kagura on her elbows. Kagura put her own arms between them and placed them on Sango's breasts. She pressed and grabbed and pulled at them through Sango's own kimono. Eventually she slipped them underneath the folds of fabric, making Sango shiver at the feel of the demon woman's cold hands. She played with Sango's nipples for a while, until Sango pushed them into her mouth. Kagura sucked and pulled, playing to Sango's pleasure.

Feeling a frustration of her own, Kagura pushed off her and lifted herself on top. She lowered her head to a kiss. Only the lips, just to test Sango. Sango widened her eyes, and when Kagura tried again, she accepted her tongue.

The two stayed that way for a few minutes, kissing urgently while groping and pushing their hips against each other.

Their play had to stop abruptly when a load yell was heard from outside. Koga had arrived, and was calling for a fight. Kagura groaned, fixed her kimono and stood up. She went outside to meet her opponent with a sour look on her face. She decided to take her unfulfilled physical frustration out on him

When the fight was over, and Kagura had obtained what she was ordered to, the group had to return to Naraku, where only they knew. Sango and Kohaku took Kiyoko, and Kagura traveled by air on her giant feather.

"Hey, Sango!" Kagura called over the noise of the rushing wind. She was pretty sure that Naraku was busy watching someone else at the moment.

"We need to talk. Meet me outside in the garden tonight after Naraku leaves." Kagura told her.

Sango nodded.

Authors Note: I have been considering dropping this story, so if you dont want to see that happen, send me a review telling me not to. If you think I should, send a review about that too.


	6. Midnight Meeting

Midnight Meeting

Out in the garden later that night, the two women met under a weeping shrouded in darkness. Kagura was the first to arrive, and Sango was greeted with the image of her under the tree, both fluttering in the wind majestically. Sango approached her cautiously, careful not to make any noise.

"So, you came." Kagura greeted.

Sango nodded.

"Well, any way. I asked you to come here tonight, not to fool around. I don't have time for that, what I really need is to know where you stand. Are you loyal to Naraku?

"I want to get away from him."

"Why? He doesn't hold your heart in the palm in the hand. You don't need me, but I need you. Do you see my concern?" Kagura stated bluntly. She didn't waste time with formality.

"I don't want to be someone's lap dog, and it isn't fair to my brother."

"What made you stay in the first place?"

Sango thought for a moment. "I really don't know. I was so angry when I first woke up. All I wanted was to kill…"

"Hmm…well I suspect that he also got into that pretty little head of yours. He's awfully good at manipulating people, you know." Kagura took a few steps the side in the thought. "So, your gonna do whatever it takes to get away from him, right?"

"Even at the risk of death." Sango lowered her head, "I want to feel human again. I feel dead inside, and it scares me."

"We can't let Naraku figure that out. We need to make him think that you're still the little rag doll that he wants." Kagura paused, "What about Kohaku?"

"What about him?"

"Does he feel the same way as you? Or is he still a puppet?"

Sango didn't answer. She didn't know if Kohaku was changing the same way she was.

Kagura thought that he would be a problem to any plans the two women might make, but she didn't want to jeopardize their relationship so soon. She was willing to wait to bring up the subject a different time.

"When the opportunity arises, we'll meet again. Right now, we don't have any openings to Naraku. Keep your eyes and ears open, alright?" Kagura explained, and walked back to the house.

Sango didn't bother to even nod, Kagura was already turned around. She followed the woman back inside the house.

The pair had thought that their meeting had gone smoothly, but they were unaware of a pair of ears and eyes that had been watching them the whole time.

"Sango, Kagura!" Naraku's voice resonated through the mansion.

The demons three lackies had been enjoying a light breakfast when they heard the call.

Kagura looked to Sango with a concerned look. She didn't like the way he called their names.

Sango just rose from the table and went to his chamber. Before leaving the room, she shot a glance at her brother, and saw that he was actually looking back at her. Usually, he wouldn't have taken the disturbance into consideration and might have simply continued eating. Instead, he watched her rise from the table, glanced down the hall to where Naraku's voice had come from, and looked back to his sister.

When the two arrived, they found their master sitting at his window, gazing tranquilly outside.

They kneeled at his door way and waited for him to address them.

"Did you two think I wouldn't find out?" He asked with out turning his head away from the scene outside.

Neither one of them answered, they were too afraid that he already knew the truth.

"Well!?" He roared.

Kagura winced.

He suddenly shot up to his feet and rushed across the room in just a few steps. He caught Kagura up by the hair and lifted her head to meet his gaze. Her feet off the floor, he held her their while he spoke.

"Do you have no sense of danger? Do you value your own life? I think you might, because I doubt highly that you are doing this for her. Or maybe…" He paused to give her a menacing gaze.

Kagura was holding the hand that was holding her hair, not knowing what else to do. The pain was bad, and she tried her best not to make audible evidence. Her face however, she could not change from its twisted state of fear and pain.

Sango was still kneeling at Naraku's feet. If she rose, or spoke up, it would only make the situation worse.

Naraku continued, "Maybe you think you are smarter than me?"

"No!" Kagura answered.

"Do you think you're stronger than me?"

"No!"

"Well then why? Why would you think it was alright for you to sneak off in the middle of the night to conspire against me in the middle of the night?"

"We weren't… We didn't…!" She was beginning to get lightheaded, and her speech showed it.

"Oh, but you did! Yukiko saw you, and surely she wouldn't lie to me!"

Sango's ears perked up at the name. Now she knew how Naraku had learned of their midnight meeting.

"We weren't conspiring." Kagura explained.

Kagura was suddenly sent flying through the air, her body crashing against a chest of drawers.

"Oh, you just reminded me…" He moved across the room to where she lay.

He reached behind her body and opened a drawer to uncover a dark colored jar.

Kagura gasped.

He took out Kagura's heart. Giving it a good squeeze, he sent the demon woman into convulsions.

Kagura screamed as he continued the assault. After a few more squeezes, the screams stopped as she failed to breathe.

She curled into a ball, grabbing at her chest in agony. After a few moments of his continuous squeezes, Kagura passed out.

Naraku returned the organ to its jar, and set it back into the drawer.

The room fell eerily quiet. Kagura was crumpled in her heap on the floor, and Naraku stood over her. Slowly he turned, with the lightest rustle of clothes, to Sango.

"My patient little Sango. Did you think I would forget about you?" He took a few steps closer to her kneeling form. "Unfortunately, your not that lucky."

He knelt in front of her, and reached out his hand to her chin. He lifted her head gingerly, and looked into her eyes.

"Don't forget my little doll, you work for no one but me. Although, punishing you will be so much more fun, since I'm sure that it will take more out of me to get anything out of you."

Sango gulped as he wrapped a hand around her neck. She was lifted from the floor in the same fashion as Kagura, only she let her body hang limp. Her facial expression stayed neutral, only the color becoming abnormal.

He knew she was at least uncomfortable, but that wasn't what he wanted. He was waiting for her to scream.

Turning his body, Naraku slammed Sango against the wall opposite Kagura. In reflex, Sango grabbed his arm.

"Looks like no demon slayer can give up completely, can they?" He asked before throwing her down to the floor.

He kicked her in the ribs before she could move to lift herself. He lifted her again by the shoulder and threw her at a bedside table. The vase that had been perched on the table shattered, tearing part of Sango kimono.

He allowed her rise to a sitting position. As she rose, the right side of her kimono fell of her shoulder, exposing the top of her breast. The skirt had gotten skewed in the tumble, and ample thigh was visible.

Naraku's pants got tight.

He lunged across the room and lifted her to the wall again. He picked up her legs and wrapped them around his middle. He held her hands to her sides, and held her in place with his hips.

In this position Sango could feel his hard member against her.

He started with her ear, nibbling at her lobe. He trailed a wet tongue down to her neck and began sucking. He teased her lips next, never actually kissing her. He sucked her bottom lip before biting it, actually drawing blood.

He hoisted her a little higher to get better access to her breasts. He sucked the nipples, pulling at them with his teeth. When her wet skin hit the cold air, they hardened, sending a shiver down Naraku's spine.

Sango was excited by the activity, but didn't let a sound escape her lips. But she could help her body from shivering as he nibbled her breasts, or sweating from the intensity.

"You little bitch…" Naraku looked at her. "Moan for me!" He thrust a hand between Sango's legs.

She gasped.

"The only thing a doll isn't good for is fucking!" He let her fall to the floor.

Sango began to pant, expecting that the game were over. She was surprised when he grabbed her hair from behind.

With the other hand he pulled down his pants and pulled out his penis. He shoved it into her mouth and began pumping her head back and forth.

Sango got the idea and started sucking, moving her own head. She clenched her jaw muschles with a swallowing motion to increase his pleasure.

She toyed with the idea of biting down. Only for a minute though, because she knew that would be enough to render him weaker than she.

After a minute or two Naraku came into Sango's mouth and she swallowed dutifully.

"Did you like that?" He asked her, and he clothed himself.

Sango didn't answer, and her face was still neutral.

"Hmm…Well at least the other one screams." He motioned for her to leave.

Sango got to her feet and stepped across the room. Before she went out into the hallway, she glanced at Kagura. She was still unconscious.


End file.
